University of Chaos
by Floppybunny
Summary: What's this? Naruto and Sasuke are dorm mates at their University? What kind of problems can Naruto have when he notices just how distracting the Raven can be? Can he control himself from jumping the raven on a daily basis? Rated M for later chapters. NaruSasu, NaruNeji, SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

A boy sat at the dark wooden counter top of a chic coffee shop staring out over the bustling streets of the city. His glasses began sliding down his nose as his mind slipped from the thin line of consciousness to nowhere. Thoughts bounced around from here to there like a crazy storm brewing. He needed to get a grip on reality and he needed for this stupid barista to get his order finished within the next fifteen minutes or he was going to get up and ring her manicured hands around her own neck. A triple shot espresso mocha coffee was not that hard to make. He gripped the edge of the rosewood table which sat higher up to look down over the street agitated. He had things to be doing and places to be going. He did not like down time. He did not like time to think. It didn't bode well for him. Bad things happened when he was left alone to his thoughts. Of course the blonde beside him knew this and reached over smirking. His fingers brushed the edge of the raven's nose shifting his black rimmed nerd glasses back up where they belonged. The raven paused mid-thought looking up at the blonde who sat upright in his bar stool grinning down at him. His crystalline oceanic eyes glistened like orbs behind the sun which silhouetted the window behind him. He frowned. He always frowned when the blonde did things like this. The boy was always so damn happy and Sasuke would be damned if he wasn't hell bent on making him smile just as much.

"Come on. Stop glowering at the street like you can crack the concrete with your x-ray vision." Naruto chipped from beside him.

"I'm no glowering." He snapped back rubbing the end of his nose agitated. He hated when Naruto was this upbeat and he was not.

"You are glowering. You are staring at the street like you could set it on fire and melt the office building to the ground across from it." He patted the raven's head like a cute dog. Sasuke battered his hand away annoyed making a slow ticking noise in the back of his throat.

"Will you stop that!" he said with a vengeance in his voice that made the blonde laugh gently.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled hearing the raven's name called for the coffee.

"Oh god finally!" Sasuke sighed shifting up from his chair just as Naruto was going to run his hand through the other's black locks. He sighed watching as Sasuke strode with a purpose to the counter grabbing his coffee from the college girl's hands. He practically made her piss herself in front of everyone turning with a satisfied smirk on his pale face. That face. Naruto swore he could stare at the other boys face for hours. It was too bad that Sasuke never got the hint that Naruto was trying to move in on him. He chuckled to himself watching as Sasuke took his seat again making that tchk noise sipping his coffee.

The two boys were roommates this year at University after graduating from Konoha High. Iruka had ensured that both boys applications had been done to college and Kakashi had requested they room together to which neither boy had been particularly happy. Kakashi was a counselor at the high school who'd been dead seat on making the boys stay together. He'd been aware of them constantly getting into fights in school but was insistent that their constant nagging of one another meant that they had shared a close bond and would be better off staying together in college. Iruka was hesitant to room them together afraid that the raven would kill Naruto while he slept. Which, over the past two first weeks of class Sasuke had contemplated due to the loud obnoxious snoring the blonde did the moment he fell asleep. Naruto had come to the University after prodding after he'd realized that even though the kid lacked turning in his homework he made straight A grades on all of his tests. He knew that the boy did not have parents to push his butt into gear and had claimed himself from the state at sixteen, Naruto had started working after school to save up for a car. Iruka was proud of him and tried to bring the kid over as much as humanly possible to feed him and keep him company at night.

Sasuke was a different story. He lived by himself and he liked it that way. He hated people coming over and constantly ignored Kakashi's dogging questions in their sessions together. He also refused home visits from the state and Kakashi. He did not like people in his house. The less people in the more he could avoid what had happened when he was a child and the less people that could be hurt should it ever occur again. The one person he couldn't get off his front porch most days in high school was Naruto. The dumb idiot had refused to leave and even stayed on the porch in the middle of a thunderstorm to be soaked until Sasuke had let him inside begrudgingly. Stupid idiot. Sasuke had been a problem for the state case workers that were set to check on him. He had been watched for minor drug problems and on the rare occasion that they had gotten him into a session he'd given them the silent treatment. He didn't like talking about his childhood. There was nothing deep and dark hidden there. There was nothing rooted in his childhood that would trigger him to grow up to become a manic killer. He knew what had happened and he was not going to ever let anyone around him get hurt…ever…again. No one he loved would get killed. No one. He distanced himself from others for that purpose. He hated his brother and he hated his father, because of them both his life had turned into hell. His mother had always been innocent. She stayed in his memory like a shining angel of which could not be touched by the evil and blood that haunted his memories of the others.

"You're doing it again." He sighed heavily his eyes sliding from the corner to Naruto sitting beside him.

"Doing what dobe?" he growled out like a grumpy bear.

"You know? I never knew that someone could make the geek nerd look scary." He winced letting a steady stream of cuss words fly from his mouth when Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"I am not a geek." He snapped standing up scraping his chair along the floor to push it back under the table. Naruto scrunched up his nose making a sour face at the grumpy raven. He stuck his tongue out at him which only served to earn him another smack to the back of the head.

"Will you STOP that!?" Naruto yelled before Sasuke let the glass coffee shop door swing shut behind him.

He was late for class. He was flat out sprinting to the doors of the third campus building which was ten minutes away from the main building to the left and up a hill. Naruto gritted his teeth cussing angrily. If Sasuke had woken him up that morning he wouldn't have overslept. That stupid idiot had two morning classes before Naruto even had to get up for his first one and he hadn't woken him up. He tripped slipping on a rock in a patch of gravel over the sidewalk sliding a bit until he caught his balance. He sighed slowing his pace before he tripped and smashed his face off the pavement in the road. The last thing he needed was road rash and getting run over by a student driver. His chest was heaving puffs of air in and out as he fought his way to the other building reaching the doors. He stopped for a moment trying to catch his breath so he didn't walk into the room looking like a crazed maniac. His hand shook just a little over the door handle. He knew his professor was not fond of students who came in late and normally assigned them an extra paper. Letting the breath out that he didn't realize he was holding he yanked the door open and went to walk inside. He stopped. Eyeing the room carefully he surveyed it and sighed before smacking his face. There was not a single person in this room. A piece of paper hung on the board stating that class had been cancelled and to enjoy the rest of the sunny day. He grumbled a bunch of words under his breath as he trudged his way to the plaza by the main building to sit on a bench under a tree.

"Eh dobe, why are you out here? Don't you have class?" Sasuke stared down at him his bangs graming his face a few strands dangling in his eyes. Naruto felt his heart beat faster at the sight of Sasuke looking over the edge of the bench down at him. He'd laid down stretching his legs out and had to recline his head to look up at the other boy properly.

"It got cancelled." He whispered licking his bottom lip. It would only take a fraction of the foot between them for Naruto to reach up and grab those bangs bringing his face down to his to kiss him. He could feel the soft caress of those thin lips against his own and the soft tresses of the raven's hair in his fingertips.

"Naruto….?" Sasuke said raising one eyebrow delicately looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"You're blushing idiot."

"I am not!" the blonde snapped crossing his arms over his chest shifting to sit up quickly angry that he'd snapped back. Smooth. Real freaking smooth Uzumaki.

"Yes you are." Sasuke stated blandly shrugging. "But if you don't want to explain why fine by me. I don't need to hear about the weird girl fantasy going on in your head." He yawned and Naruto glanced at him oddly. Weird girl fantasy? As far as he knew Sasuke was straight. He'd caught the idiot twice now with that pink haired girl from high school in his bed at the dorm. Oh that was so annoying. He hated that girl. He hated the noises she made and the way she breathed when Sasuke's fingers trailed up her sides and down her skin to grip her hips. He especially despised the that bitch said his name…and the way Sasuke responded by leaning down to whisper hers against the shell of her ear.

"Whatever, why aren't you in class?" he gulped trying to get the images he had in his head of the times he'd walked in on Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm not in class because I already went dobe. What is wrong with you today?" he quipped sitting beside him. He leaned back on the bench stretching his arms out on either side of himself. "Besides, I'm waiting for Sakura to get out of hers. I think we're getting lunch." He closed his eyes leaning his head back. His hair fell back from his face letting the sun fall on his pale skin.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Naruto huffed rubbing his face in his hands. This was pure torture for him. He needed a distraction from the raven or rooming with him was going to drive him nuts. This was college right? He could find a boyfriend…or a boytoy…he hoped…or he'd end up showing the raven just how much he couldn't stop paying attention to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so no one is perfect right? I'm not. I need help editing these and formatting them so that they look more professional with indents how I originally wrote them. If anyone would like to help me with that I would greatly appreciate it! **** Also, I would gladly take criticisms and comments from anyone. I am always looking to improve and my writing but sometimes that means I need others help. I am also warning all readers that this is boy and boy for the most part and if you do not like it do not read. I want no nasty comments. You can choose not to read. Lastly, yes, I have rated it M for later chapters. Reviews would be lovely! **

**Have a good day!**

Naruto sat at the bar counter top slugging back another shot of whatever it was his friends had bought him. He didn't know and frankly he didn't much care. He was trying in a desperate attempt to drown out any images of Sasuke lingering in his brain. That was impossible. The raven was front and center on the dance floor packed with heated bodies melded against Sakura. It was like watching to pieces of melting clay; how close could they really get to one another without becoming the other person? If Naruto squinted he swore he could see steam rising off their bodies as close as they were. Sakura leaned forward whispering something in Sasuke's pale ear trailing her tongue against the hollow there. He noted the slight shiver that ran down his roommate's spine before he grabbed the girl's ass and brought her hips harder against his own in a long slow motion. Her eyes slid shut and he knew she was making some small noise as she clutched the back of his neck gripping his raven locks. Those two weren't going to last long here…they definitely needed a car or a room. He saw the raven's eyes flicker up just barely catching his through the dimly lit room dancing with strobe lights and techno music. Their eyes met and he watched a lazy grin spread over the raven's lips almost teasingly. He kept Naruto's gaze as he traced his hand down her back and over her ass again to bring her leg over his hip. Naruto felt the color of his face turn scarlet and quickly he looked away staring intently down into his glass like it was the most interesting thing he had ever found in the world.

"You look a bit…disgruntled." A man slid over to the counter leaning against it watching Naruto. He glanced at the boy on the floor that the gorgeous blonde had been gazing at. He raised an eyebrow seeing the other boy with a girl attacking her body as if it were a force itself that could sustain him. He made a face raising an eyebrow before looking back down at the blonde. Finally, he thought. Finally he had found a gay boy in this godforsaken college town. He smirked taking a long sip of his drink before sitting on the seat beside the tan individual. He let his eyes graze that body for a moment. He was impressed. The kid had to work out and he definitely took good care of himself…well, unless you counted the two shots he ordered and downed in silence staring at the counter. Neji reached up brushing his long mahogany hair from his face tucking one side behind his ear.

"You're upset by that boy out there hm?" it wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement. Naruto sighed heavily glancing up at the newcomer who he had hoped would have left him be to suffer in silence. His annoyed and wary eyes met two very different ones. He blinked almost not sure he was seeing what he was seeing. He was about to open his mouth sitting up a little straighter when the other boy put a hand up lazily beating him to it.

"I'm not blind." He chuckled dryly watching Naruto sputter like a fish. The other calmed himself blushing a bit for feeling like he shouldn't have been about to ask such a personal question. Neji thought the blush was adorable. He would definitely be a bottom there would be no way in hell he was going to let this boy top him. He would have him. Neji decided there on the spot that no matter what it took this kid was going to be his. He really didn't care what he had to do to get him; he would have him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to ask that…" he left it as most people did, but. But your eyes are very strange and I really want to know why they are like that. Neji sighed smiling softly ordering a harder drink and another shot for the blonde.

"It's a frequent question." He chuckled. "I was exposed to a chemical spill as a young child. I didn't lose my eyesight completely but I did have side effects. My eyes are no longer their original color." He stated offhand as if he said it almost daily. The blonde figured he rehearsed it to make it sound so nonchalant.

"Oh, well, that sucks." Naruto said biting his lip as his shot was set in front of him by a girl with a long bleached ponytail. She was pretty, another girl Sasuke would like in his bed, he thought. He tipped the shot back and Neji fought back the urge to grin. He doubted if this boy could stand very well and if he could it wouldn't be for long.

"It happened much too long ago to worry about." He shrugged. For the first time Naruto really glanced at him. He took a good long look up and down the boy's body. He was nice. He wasn't a Sasuke but he was nice. He had pale skin and long dark hair. That hair was appealing and it would be easy to grip in your hand while doing many unspeakable acts. Naruto noted that the boy had a thin body and was taller than he was. His jaw was ovular and curved not like a female's but eerily similar. He trailed his eyes downward over the midsection that was completely bare. B A R E. He hadn't noticed before but the boy was only wearing a half tank which was black with an Avenged Sevenfold insignia on it. He liked the backlight the skull with wings had to it which was barely dusted with a shaded outline to look like whitewash. He felt his pulse quicken only slightly as he lingered on the boys hips and navel. Now those were more enticing than he'd meant for them to be. His stomach was not chiseled with abs and lines. It was perfectly smooth and left his hip bones exposed at cut angles that the lights did wonders for. The hem of his dark dye jeans were low riders exposing just a hint of his lower abdomen that Naruto was sure was too much exposed. It left much to his imagination but also let him envision that this boy was shaved and clean. He felt the need to bring his eyes back up clearing his throat after taking a slow breath while resisting the urge to lean forward and let the tips of his fingers play with the dangled black piercing on his navel. He caught those silver inlaid eyes watching him grinning. He stiffened the tops of his ears burned red as did his cheeks.

"I uhm…so what's your name?" he said before the brunette would have anything to tease him about.

"Neji." The boy smirked watching him. He almost had him where he wanted him.

"Naruto." He said rubbing the back of his neck grinning widely. Now that was pleasant to see and refreshing too. It had been a while since he had seen a kid grin that much. At least this boy wasn't a downer.

"Well, I'd invite you to dance, but you seem preoccupied with watching someone else." Neji drawled out as he started to get up. He felt a hand tug on his elbow as he'd turned his back to the blonde. Those fingers did not grip tightly but they put enough pressure to stop him. He stayed still a moment while the blonde got to his feet adjusting his weight only shifting to make sure that dancing would be entirely possible with the amount of alcohol in his system. Yeah, he'd be fine. He wasn't falling over or swaying…yet. Neji glanced back over his shoulder at him smirking his eyes searching the boy's face for any hesitancy.

"I'd like to take you up on that offer." He chuckled a littler nervously. That's all Neji needed to hear. He grabbed the boy's wrist and yanked him towards the floor packed with bodies, heat, and sexual tension. He felt the pumping beat drilling through the crowd as to his surprise Naruto pulled his lithe body close to his tanned one.

"Damn, you don't waste time." He almost sank to his knees as the tan boy trailed hot breath against the inside of his neck lips just barely caressing the hollow. He felt hips gyrate against his own causing him to suck in a breath. Naruto was either too plastered to notice how forefront he was being or he knew damn well how intoxicating he was being to the brunette.

"No time to waste." He huffed out his hands slithered up Neji's sides trailing slow circles in time with the music as his lips nipped in places that dear god he didn't know lips could go with clothes on.

"Ah." Neji finally understood laughing low in the back of his throat. He saw that Naruto had positioned himself directly in front of the raven haired boy. He grinned with double edged intention as he saw the raven was barely paying attention to the girl in his arms anymore. He'd stopped moving and was watching Naruto. Two could play at the game the raven had started he supposed. He also knew that he was a hell of a lot more or a convincing actor than that stupid pink haired snot he'd snagged. He looked down and pulled the blondes chin up with a sharp hold of his chin grinning down at him.

"I see what you want now. Although it's not me, I suppose I'll play your game. I'm amused for now." He watched those sharp oceanic eyes search his waiting for him to leave him be. He grinned and let Neji pull him up to kiss him deeply. Naruto's tongue shifted against Neji's lips seeking entrance forcefully surprising the taller boy. He locked a hand in those blonde tresses forcing Naruto's lips apart and his tongue inside to gain dominance. The hell with that. This boy was not going to dominate him. He snaked a hand down against the belt loops of his jeans pulling those desirable hips hotly against his own. He felt satisfied when he heard and felt a warm groan against his lips as he pushed two parts of their bodies against each other through the fabric of their pants. Perhaps even Naruto needed this more than he knew he did.

Sasuke watched his roommate ply his body hotly against the taller boy with those strange eyes. There was a sort of shock registering in his mind like he couldn't understand what he was shocked about. Sakura turned to see what he was staring at and stiffened too but for a much different reason. She chuckled tugging at Sasuke's dark blue fashion tee whispering low in his ear.

"Guess your roomie's gay." He shook his head trying to really register what he was seeing. NO. He was not upset because Naruto was all over another man. He was upset because he hadn't guessed that he was gay. He was NOT mad that Naruto was…was…oh that boy had hins hand practically down Naruto's pants! His stomach lit on fire and a burn started in his chest. He watched as the boy raised the hem of Naruto's shirt sliding down his front to the music before raking his tongue, that disgusting filthy tongue, from the hem of Naruto's jeans and up to his navel. Oh HELL fucking NO! His grip tightened on Sakura's thin arm and he knew she'd asked him to stop but it was like water through headphones. That tongue traced the tan bot's hipline his hands circling behind Naruto to grip his ass.

"SASUKE!" Sakura snapped loudly into his ear like a shrill siren. "You're hurting my arm!" she sighed wrestling out of his grip.

"I'm sorry." He snapped back glancing down at her letting go. She looked agitated and huffed impatiently.

"I'm getting a drink with Tenten." She rolled her eyes dismissing the shock of seeing Naruto all over some other guy, or rather some guy all over Naruto at the moment, as mere shock that the guy he was sharing a room with could be gay. She sauntered her skinny little hips over to the bar hoping up on a stool chuckling.

"Fine whatever." He snapped not really noticing her absence. He was too dead locked on the way the blonde tilted his head back as Neji attacked the succulent flesh bared to him with teeth, lips, and tongue. He knew the boy was making a noise that he found strangely he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear it and he wanted to hear it from beneath him on a bed. He wanted to hear Naruto making that noise and making that half lidded face up at him. And for all the love of the world, he didn't know why he wanted to envision it so badly.


End file.
